Another adventure?
by Umbreon83
Summary: A mysterious letter was sent to Red,Blue& Green! and who else?  what does this letter say? Blue claiming it to be very interesting. Green doesn't seem to like it. and of course Red wants another adventure.


**Me: Yeah, look my first ever fanfiction xD hahha it might suck cuz it was late at night when I wrote it I took a break from studying for my pesky Biology final _ **

**Green: you should really study instead of writing stories that suck.**

**Me: :"( hey! give me a break..I love reading pokemon fanfiction and I wanted to be a part of it.**

**Green: whatever. just do the disclaimer .**

**Me: :P Ahem, I do not own pokemon. **

As the sun rose, the Pidgys began to fly around chirping enjoying the beautiful morning.  
>Under an old tree in Viridian Forest a young trainer lay there sleeping undisturbed, the young trainer exhausted from the training trying to become stronger in order to find a person<p>

Blue POV.  
>Darn it, where is that stubborn trainer Blue told herself, she was riding her Granbull trying to find the trainer in the forest. Come on we need to hurry and give the good news she told her pokemon, her pokemon let out a huge bark and began to move faster.<br>~10-15 minutes later~ FOUND YOU! Blue yelled out as her pokemon came to halt as she jumped off. She began to run towards the sleeping trainer HEY! HEY! WAKE UP she yelled out.

The sleeping trainer started to wake up

"Huh? What s the sound?" the sleepy trainer thought" Hey! HEY! Wake up the loud voice" said getting closer and closer at each passing second The trainer s eyes started to open. Then suddenly as the trainer eyes opened a figure jumping towards her.  
>"YELLOWWWWWWWWWW!" The figure yelled out and jumped on her<p>

"Huh? Blue? Uhhh wait ahhhh" Yellow was too late to stop her, Blue wrapped her arms around Yellow." Found you!" she said.

"Blue .what s going on?" she asked her as she was trying to get away from her arm wrap.  
>"I've been looking for you all over the place she cried out still tightly holding her I need to tell you something" she added<p>

"What is it?" the young blond girl asked Blue finally let go of Yellow and took out a letter here,

"take a look" she said as she handed the letter to Yellow.

"okay "she took the paper and starting to read the letter, her eyes moving left to right and at the a point her eyes Grew big,

"Are you serious? Yellow said out loud

"Yup~ it looks real doesn t it?" Blue replied

"What about the others! What about Red"? Yellow quickly asked Blue. "Are they going?"

"aww of course you'll ask about Red" Blue giggle and gave her a wink, Yellow began to blush Blue took the letter from Yellows hand.

"I don t know if Red or the others got this yet" she told the young trainer

"we'll let s go talk to Green about this." she added Blue looked at the letter again and held it up towards the sky "This should be interesting" she told herself.

Green POV The young cool, calm trainer was sitting on chair reading a book inside his gym waiting for a new challenger. He was getting bored of all the rookie challengers that he battled some were good but not close enough to beat him.

"If only things were like back then" he thought, thinking back to that one amazing battle he and Red had.

"I gave it my all, wasn't holding back, not an ounce" he smirk and said" and in the end Red beat me and became the Champ" .

As Green read his book and drifted in and out from his day dream about the battle, a figure in the shadows behind him appeared. It came close to Green and it raised its right arm ready to strike Green. It lashed out an attack on Green, but before it got near him the figure was struck and knocked back hitting the wall. The figure looked up to see what had knocked it back There standing behind green was Scizor with his claw glowing. It used metal claw to protect his master.

"Nice work Scizor" he told his faithful pokemon, and closed his book, stood up and turned to see what had tried to attack him

"Huh? A Cacturne?" Blue wondered The Cacturne jumped and used Needle Arm attacking

"Scizor Metal Claw!" Green yelled out Scizor claw was bright and just in the nick of time Cacturne Needle arm & Scizors Mental claw collided Both pokemon flew back due to that collision of equal attack power. Both still standing glaring at each other waiting to strike.

"Tsk, he"s strong" Green told himself"

"Scizor get ready to use Steel wing" he commanded Scizor nodded, his wings began to glow "Go, Scizor" yelled Blue.

The pokemon began to glide towards Cacturne The Cacturne quickly hit the ground with both arms and cried out, and then suddenly a sandstorm surrounded the pokemon.

"Sandstorm?" Blue thought.

"Scizor stop!" he added, His pokemon came to a halt waiting for the sandstorm to disappear.

Several seconds went back and the sandstorm subsided and the Cacturne disappeared.

"Tsk, looks like it escaped." he said and returned Scizor back to his poke ball. Thanks, for your hard work he added. Looking at the pokeball. As he looked at the pokeball he notice a letter falling down, He grabbed the letter. Thinking that the Cacturne left it here. He began to read it. Then he crumbled the letter and threw it on the floor. And started to walk out of his gym.

"Red, did you get this too? What about the others?" he thought He quickly took out his pokegear and dialed trying to contact Red and anyone else.

Red POV.  
>A young man standing on the edge of the snowy Mt. Moon. Looking at the sky he looked thinking and holding his pokegear on one hand. Green was trying to call him, but Red didn t want to pick up. \<p>

"If you re calling Green that means you got the same letter as I did" he said while he looked at a letter he was holding in his other hand.  
>He gave a small smile. Pika jumped on Reds shoulder trying to see the letter Red was reading.<p>

"Well Pika, Looks like we re finally going home and it looks like we might have a little new adventure on our hands" He told his partner.

"Pika!" Pika yelled out.

"Yellow, Green, Blue. Everyone. I'll be there soon" he thought.  
>And jumped from the edge of the mountain.<br>"Aero lets go!" Red yelled out as his flying pokemon carried Red, taking him back to his home town.

**yeah, sorry if it sucks like I said. i tool a break from biology and wanted to take my mind off things. I dont know if i will continue it well, yeah I will xD even if it sucks hahaha**

**Green: you better continue the story! I wanna battle that Cacturne and the trainer who owns that pokemon.**

**Red: hahah Green has a point. I want another adventure!**

**Blue: Boys~ this is going to be very interesting.**

**Yellow: please...continue the story..I..I..wan to see Red..**

**Blue: oh~ That's right you can tell him that you Lo-..**

**Yellow: BLUE!**

**Me: okay,okay I'll see what I can write. so please read/comment/review and what not! **


End file.
